


The Quick Fix

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey gets all hot and bothered over the fact that women's softball is a ratings hit and Dan has to do something to calm him down before air time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quick Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Written partly for [](http://laylee.livejournal.com/profile)[**laylee**](http://laylee.livejournal.com/) because she requested it, and partly for [](http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoebesmum**](http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/) 'cause it's her birthday. (And thank you to the birthday girl for betaing.) Also, a gold star to [](http://meadowlion.livejournal.com/profile)[**meadowlion**](http://meadowlion.livejournal.com/) for the title.

Casey scratched at his neck. He picked up his pencil, tapped it on the blank page three times, and then put it down again. He picked up his pen, twirled it between his fingers, and then spent at least thirty seconds clicking it as he watched the clock.

When he dropped that back to the desk, and reached over for the stapler, Dan had had enough. "Quit it."

"Quit what?"

"Quit obsessing," Dan growled. "Only one of us is supposed to be obsessive and annoying, and that's me."

Casey raised an eyebrow, but at least he didn't start playing with any other piece of stationery. "It's you?"

"I'm kind of charming when I do it."

"No," Casey said, with a short shake of his head, "you're not."

"If you keep doing that, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"You can't kill me. We're on-air in half an hour." Casey pointed at the clock. "Technically, we should have been on-air eleven minutes ago, but who's counting."

"Not you, obviously." Dan sighed and walked over to Casey. He really, really didn't want to hear this argument again. "We always get pushed back for sporting events."

"Sporting events, Danny! Events. Not a couple of girls playing softball!"

"It rates well." Dan continued quickly before Casey could start comparing the appeals of baseball to what he considered the waste of time and space that was softball. "And we get pushed back for lumber sports. This isn't a big deal."

"It is. This is a sign of how sports have changed in America. It's the quick fix, the fast--"

Dan pressed a hand over Casey's mouth. "If I smothered you right now, no one would hold me accountable. I'd have a very reasonable defence."

Clearly surprised, and a little amused, Casey raised his brows. Dan could feel the twitch of Casey's lips against his palm as Casey grinned.

That gave him an idea that made his own lips twitch. "Come on," he said, pulling back his hand and heading to the door.

"Where are we going?" Casey asked warily, but he still stood up and followed Dan across the bullpen.

They walked round the corner, past Isaac's office and towards the elevators. Then with a quick yank on Casey's arm, Dan pulled them through to the little-used door to the emergency stairs. It was dimly lit but the stairs were easy to see: the metal rails around them had been repainted a tacky off-white that gleamed in the darkness.

"Hey, I've been here," Casey said as he looked around. "With Jeremy."

That made Dan stop midstep. "You've been here with Jeremy? Why?"

"We were discussing--" Casey's eyes widened and Dan knew a small lie was coming, "--Natalie's birthday gift."

"Sure."

Casey shrugged uncomfortably and looked around. It was quiet and deserted, which seemed strange in the middle of such a busy floor. "Why are we here?"

"Because if you don't calm down, you're going to drive me insane." Dan reached out one hand, grabbed hold of Casey's tie and pulled him closer. "And then I'm going to be forced to kill you."

"You are?"

"But luckily for you," Dan said, letting his voice drop lower, "I know there's one sure way to stop you obsessing."

Casey swallowed loudly. "We're on air in half an hour, Danny."

"This isn't going to take half an hour," Dan replied, using his other hand to quickly undo Casey's belt and open his zipper. He slid his hand inside Casey's boxers and Casey was already half-hard. "I'm thinking five minutes, tops."

Casey sucked in a ragged breath as Dan ran his fingers over the warm, silky skin, feeling Casey's erection harden and grow. "Danny, this isn't..."

Dan carefully dropped to his knees. "Be quiet," Dan warned and then leaned forward to press an open-mouthed kiss just below the head. Casey's cock twitched.

They needed to be on the air in about twenty-five minutes; Dan knew that. Even so, he was tempted to make this last longer: kiss his way down the sensitive underside of Casey's cock, run his tongue up the vein and then lick and suck at the head until Casey was cursing and his knees were wobbling. But, yeah.

Time was a factor.

So was not getting caught.

Dan pushed those thoughts away for a later time and concentrated on sucking Casey down deep, on humming tunelessly as he swallowed, and swallowed, and swallowed, until his forehead was pressed against the cotton of Casey's shirt and Casey's hands were tight on his shoulders.

Then it was just a case of settling his hands on Casey's hips and feeling the stifled almost-thrusts, and bobbing his head back and forth to meet that carefully controlled movement.

He glanced up, but Casey had his head thrown back, his jaw clenched as he stayed silent. Casey's breathing was uneven and sharp, but Dan could barely hear it over the slick, wet sounds of his lips wrapped around Casey's cock.

Dan didn't need to see Casey's face to tell when that he was about to lose it. It was clear from the way that Casey's fingers were braced around the back of Dan's neck, clenching and unclenching in time with Dan's movements. It was clear from the way that Casey's hips snapped forward and then stilled for an eternity, and Dan swallowed quickly, before he had a chance to taste it.

He sat back on his feet and glanced at the almost-green glow of his watch -- he'd told Casey that glow-in-the-dark was a practical consideration in a good watch -- and frowned. Adjusting himself, he silently promised his cock *later*, and stood up.

Dan waited for Casey to tuck his shirt back in and do up his belt before speaking. "Ready?"

"Um." That was Casey's astounding response. Obviously, he was still a little pre-verbal. "Yeah."

"Sure?"

Casey nodded, then his eyes widened when he looked at Dan. "You're going to have to go see Alyson again."

"Huh?" Dan raised his fingers to his lips, but Casey shook his head.

"Your hair. Sorry."

"It was worth it."

Casey grinned, and his ridiculously good teeth looked white even in this darkness. "You sure?"

Dan shrugged and then opened the door to the rather bright corridor. "It was a lot more fun than killing you."

"A lot more fun," Casey agreed as they stepped out. "Especially for me."  



End file.
